btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
J-Hope (Jung Hoseok)
Jung Hoseok (Hangul: 정호석) wurde am 18. Februar 1994 in Geangju (Südkorea) geboren. Er trägt den Künstlernamen J-Hope. Jung Hoseok ist Rapper, Tänzer, Songwriter und Musikproduzent. Er hat eine ältere Schwester (Jung Dawon). J-Hope ist Mitglied der südkoreanischen Boygroup BTS, die von Big Hit Entertainment 2013 gegründet wurde. Bei den BTS Liedern ist er häufig als Songwriter und Produzent beteiligt. Vor seinem Beitritt bei BTS, war er ein Mitglied des Tanzensembles Neuron und Backup Dancer bei Jo Kwon. Außerdem war J-Hope in der Untergrundszene relativ bekannt und gewann einige lokale Preise. Er wurde 2009 ein Trainee bei JYP Entertainment. Jung Hoseok verließ JYP Entertainment jedoch Ende 2010 und steht seit her bei Big Hit Entertainment unter Vertrag. 2016 sieht man J-Hope als einzigen in dem BTS Wings 'Boy Meets Evil' Comeback Trailer tanzen. Außerdem kann man ihn 2016 auch in dem Video zu "MAMA" (BTS Album: Wings) solo erleben. Bei Big Hit Entertainment erschien auch Anfang März 2018 sein erstes Solo-Mixtape „Hope World“. Am 24. Juli 2018 nahm J-Hope an der #InMyFeelingsChallenge (online Dance Challenge) teil, dabei verwendete er Drake’s Nummer Eins-Song "In My Feelings". Außerdem hatte J-Hope 2018 einen kurzen Auftritt in Drake’s Musikvideo zu "In My Feelings". Unterschrift von J-Hope: thumb|left|254px Fakten über J-Hope: *J-Hope spricht Koreanisch, Mandarin und Japanisch *J-Hopes Lieblingsjahreszeit ist der Frühling *Haustier: Mickey (Hund) - lebt bei J-Hopes Eltern *Schule: Gwangju Global High School *Global Cyber University *Er wird aufgrund seiner strahlenden und energischen Persönlichkeit als "Sonnenschein" der Gruppe bezeichnet. *Wenn er angespannt ist schaut er in den Himmel und dann geht es ihm besser *Er und Suga sind schlecht im zeichnen *Er hat den Namen "J-Hope" als Künstlernamen gewählt, weil er für seine Fans eine Lichtquelle und Hoffnung sein möchte. *J-Hope stellt sich gerne mit folgenden Worten vor: "I am your Hope. You are my Hope. I am J-Hope." *J-Hops Gesicht ist 27 cm lang *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist grün. *J-Hope ist der dritt älteste in der Band BTS *Sein Sternzeichen ist Wassermann *J-Hope mag das koreanische Essen Kimchi. *J-Hope lacht immer mit weit geöffneten Mund. *Er hatte vor dem Debüt eine Freundin, aber sie verließ ihn für einen anderen Mann. *Sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule war Musik *J-Hopes eigenes Studio heißt „Hope World“ *J-Hops Motto ist: „If you don't work hard, there won't be good results." *Die 3 Voraussetzungen für J-Hope-Glück sind: Familie, Gesundheit und Liebe. *Er besucht das ARMY Fancafe gerne, wenn er Zeit dazu hat, da er wissen möchte, was die Fans sagen. *Sein ideales Date ist: "Ich liebe das Meer, ich würde gerne zum Strand laufen und mit ihr Händchenhalten." *J-Hops Idealtyp ist ein Mädchen, das ihn liebt, gut kochen kann, viel liest und über viele Dinge nachdenkt. *Er bekommt ziemlich leicht Angst *Wenn J-Hope mit anderen das Tanzen übt, dann sagt er oft dabei "pah". *J-Hope verhält sich gerne aegyo. *Bei einen Wettbewerb bei JYP Entertainment gewann er einen Beliebtheitspreis. *Sein Solo-Lied "Mama" ist ein Lied, das seiner Mutter gewidmet ist. Sie kam zu einem BTS-Konzert und als J-Hope das Lied aufführte, weinte sie. J-Hop sagt, das Lied wurde geschrieben, um zu zeigen, dass er endlich ein Sohn geworden ist, auf den sie stolz sein kann. *J-Hops Lieblingsgetränk ist Sprite *In BTS's Minidrama "Flower Boys" unterrichtete J-Hope Literatur. J-Hope mag Lesen und Literatur, insbesondere weil sein Vater Literaturlehrer war. *Er enthüllte, dass er Big Hit Entertainment / BTS in den früheren Tagen der Gruppe (vor dem Debüt) verlassen hatte. Er entschied sich jedoch für eine Rückkehr, weil er den Mitgliedern vertraute, die sagten, dass die Gruppe ohne ihn nicht die Gleiche sei. (Burn The Stage Episode 03) *J-Hope ist einer der Mitglieder aus der Band die gut kochen können. *Seine Spotify Playlist heißt: J-Hope's JAM *J-Hope und B.A.P. Zelo besuchten dieselbe Akademie für Rap und Tanz in Gwangju. *Er mag melodramatische Filme. Er hat als Kind viele DVDs davon gesehen, da sein Vater auch Filme mag. Melodramen helfen ihm dabei Lyrics zu schreiben. *Seine Vorbilder sind G-Dragon von BIGBANG, A$AP Rocky, J.Cole und Beenzino. *Wenn J-Hope eine Superkraft hätte, dann würde er gerne in den Herzen der Menschen lesen können, um so die Wahrheit zu kennen. *J-Hope erwähnte einmal, dass er sich gerne MV Reaktion Videos von internationalen Fans ansieht. *J-Hope ist sehr kontaktfreudig und kann zwischen vielen verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten schnell vermitteln. *Er hat Angst vor Schlangen *J-Hope schreit gerne mal, vor allem wenn er sich erschreckt. *Er trägt seine Haare am liebsten in der Farbe rot. *J-Hope tanz in Interviews gerne einfach mal los. *Wenn J-Hope etwas macht, dann macht er gerne dazu Geräusche. *J-Hope trägt Mützen oder ähnliches oft so, dass seine Ohren leicht knicken. *Er möchte so lange er kann tanzen. *J-Hope war in der Grundschule Tennisspieler und nahm an Wettbewerben teil. *Er mag es, wenn jemand seine Haare streichelt. J-Hope sagt, dass es ihm hilft einzuschlafen, eine Routine, die von Kindheit an übernommen wurde. (Als er jung war, pflegte seine Mutter ihm sanft die Haare zu streicheln, um ihm beim Einschlafen zu helfen) *Hope On The Street ist eine eigene Show von J-Hope. Es ist dem Genre Dance cover zu zuordnen. Diese Show kann bei YouTube und V Live angesehen werden. *J-Hope spendete ca. 75.000 Euro an die Stiftung Choontae Academy, diese kann nun mit dem Geld zehn finanziell benachteiligten Mädchen jeweils fünfjährige Stipendien an der Jeonnam Girls’ Commercial High School ermöglichen. Diskografie J-Hope 'Solo -' Mixtape: *2018: Hope World bei Soundcloud Solo - Songs: * 2015: 1 Verse - Soundcloud *2016: MAMA (BTS Album: Wings) mit MV *2016: Intro: Boy Meets Evil (BTS Album: Wings) mit MV *2018: Trivia 起: Just Dance (BTS Album: Love Yourself 結 'Answer') *2020: 'Outro : Ego' (BTS Album: Map of the Soul: 7) mit MV 'Sonstige Lieder:' * 2011: 팔도강산 (Satoori Rap) - orig. ver. - mit RM und Suga * 2011: 널 웃게 할 노래 (Song to Make You Smile) - mit Lee Seung Gi und RM *2012: Animal - Jo Kwon feat. Jung Hoseok *2013: 방탄소년들의 졸업 (Bangtan Graduation) mit - Jimin und Jungkook mit MV *2013: Beautiful (Original Song: "Beautiful" von Mariah Carey feat. Miguel) mit Jimin, V und Jungkook *2013: A Typical Idol’s Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (Original Song "Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas" von Justin Bieber) mit Jin, Suga, Jimin und V - Soundcloud *2015: 안아줘 (Hug Me) - (Original Song von Jeong Joon-Il) mit V - Soundcloud *2018: 땡 (DDAENG) – (zusammen mit RM und Suga) - Soundcloud *2019: Chicken Noodle Suop (feat. Becky G) mit MV *2019: Feliz Navidad (mit Jin) - Live Solo Musikvideos Aus dem Mixtape Hope World: * J-hope 'Daydream (백일몽)' MV (2018) * J-hope 'Airplane' MV (2018) Galerie BTS - J-Hope 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.jpg|BTS - J-Hope promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - J-Hope O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.jpg|BTS - J-Hope promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - J-Hope Skool Luv Affair - 2014.JPG|BTS - J-Hope promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - J-Hope No more Dream - 2014.JPG|BTS - J-Hope promoting No more Dream - 2014 Hier findet ihr mehr Bilder: J-Hope (Jung Hoseok) Galerie. :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder